isle_egarefandomcom-20200213-history
Session 1: Puppies!
Synopsis Vadha Tarnego, a half-elven performer woke in the Kenneport Tavern shortly after Vistra and the unnamed elf had left. He wakes with a goblin companion so far only remembered as "Twilight." After rifling through the trunk at the foot of their beds, Vadha discovers a signet ring and scroll of lineage proving his high breeding. While trying to remember the events of the night before, the two are interrupted by the barkeep. He offers them breakfast and tells them that the local priest brought them in the night before when he found them passed out in the road to town (thought to be drunk or worse). The barkeep also mentions that their other two companions had already left to talk with the priest. Upon arriving at the temple, they find their two friends, Sir Vistra and the female elf, now remembered to be Celwyn Moonfallen, leaving the temple. Vistra tells the others that he had not learned much from the priest, aside from information about a poker game at the tavern in the evening. Vadha and Twilight decide to talk to the priest again, without Vistra to see if they can gain any further information. After talking with the priest, Vadha learns that they were found on the northern road outside town at night, which the priest found odd since the port is to the south, and only the mountains and forest lay to the north. The party decides to investigate the sight of their discovery to see if they can remember anything or find clues. While investigating the site, they find that they must have been dumped from a cart or wagon that came from the north. They also find a set of wolf prints that head off into the forest to the north east. The party opts to follow the tracks and pet all the wolves. They follow the tracks through the forest and find a point where the tracks split. Celwyn and Twilight climb some trees to get a lay of the land and find two clearings ahead, but no sight of the wolves. The party decides to head to the clearing with a river. Vistra's clanking armor scares off any animals at the river as they approach, but they take the time to resupply with water. Upon deciding to turn back to town, the wolves appear from the undergrowth and block their path back to the town. Twilight is able to convince the wolves that they mean no harm and the wolves lead them off through the forest toward the other clearing, a larger man-made looking clearing. When they arrive they find four orcs encamped. Vistra troops out into the clearing on a mission to "save" the heathens and show them the light of Pelor and Twilight reluctantly follows while Celwyn and Vadha prepare crossbows and hide at the edge of the clearing. The orcs are suspicious, but their chief is more frustrated by the arrival of missionaries than antagonistic. Vistra convinces the orcs that he had 'saved' the goblin too, and wants to talk to them about the sun god.The orc chief was not interested, but was instead convinced to wrestle with the paladin to give a training demonstration to his men. The chief and Vistra stripped down to their underclothes and began Greco-Roman wrestling. Twilight took this opportunity to examine the camp and found a pit covered with wooden bars. At the bottom of the pit were three wolf pups, and one more adult wolf. Twilight snuck back away into the underbrush to report back with Celwyn and Vadha. The three decided to use the distraction of the wrestling match to free the wolves. After many failed attempts, Vadha climbed down into the pit and convinced the wolf pups to get into a bag they had tied to a rope and lifted the pups out of the pit before tying a harness for the larger wolf and lifting it out as well. Vistra wrestled well and convinced the chieftain to listen to a sermon about Pelor if Vistra allowed him to win and look good in front of his men. The orc agreed and bested Vistra, who then gave a sermon to the 'heathens' about the light of the great sun god. Seeing that his companions had not yet gotten away, Vistra promised the orcs he would also make a sacrifice to their own god as a show of faith. He called up to the great Orc god Gruumsh and promised a sacrifice of the strong wolf spirit with the help of Pelor. This last ditch effort was all the others needed to sneak back off to the edge of the clearing and out of sight with the wolves. Vistra then attempted to convince the orcs that the sun god had "raptured" up the sacrificial wolves so as to appease Gruumsh without sullying the paladin's hands with blood. The orcs checked the pit in disbelief. One immediately dropped to his knees in awe of the power of the sun god, while the others were skeptical, and noticed supplies missing from the tent near the pit. Vistra called out to his goblin friend to apologize for stealing from their new friends. Twilight came out and grumbled his false apology. Vistra promised the orcs he would give the goblin a good whipping, and they parted ways to head back for the town before the orcs had any more time to think about what had happened. Category:Sessions Category:Introductions Category:Wolves Category:Orcs Category:Gods